A Plan Gone Wrong
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: Sakura got a very unexpected visit from Itachi, read and find out why.bad summary i know. not ItaSaku. contains NaruSasu implied ItaDei and KakuIru


I don't know if the plot in this fic (if even is one) is an original or not, I just thought it up like two minutes ago but seriously I don't know.

So if anyone reading this made a plot similar to mine, please don't get angry with me, I didn't copy from you, as I said before this just came to my head.

**NOTE:** Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura are 18. Sakura is still in love with Sasuke and Itachi **DID NOT** kill his clan therefore he is still good, so that means Sasuke loves him (in the brotherly sense **NOT **incest) but their parents are still dead (died on a mission) so the two live alone.

By the way this is all **NaruSasu**, implied **KakaIru **as well as **ItaDei**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto, if I did the story wouldn't go the way it is now…..

Anyhoo… I spoke too much, on with the fic.

"speaking thinking"

'_thinking'_

**(authors notes / comments)**

_**

* * *

A Plan Gone Wrong**_

"What….the fuck?" Sakura was greeted by a very annoyed and pissed off looking Itachi at her front door. She sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Come in, I'll explain everything."

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

It was about midnight, everyone in the Haruno household were fast asleep, all except for Sakura that is. She was nowhere near sleepy; she just kept pacing back and forth in her room deep in thought about how to get a certain Uchiha to fall in love with her. She tried everything she could think of **(which wasn't a lot to begin with)**, she tried flirting, and Sasuke just ignored it. She tried sending him gifts, he just threw them away **(she doesn't know that though)** and she even thought that if she started to avoid the Uchiha, maybe he would notice and come to her with concern; the boy didn't even notice she was gone.

At this point she could only resort to one last option that she was trying to avoid this whole time but desperate times calls for desperate measures. She would have to force the raven to fall in love with her. Now when I say _'force' _I don't mean something like she would beat him half to death until he agrees to be with her, no. She would never do that to her precious _Sasuke-kun_, maybe Naruto, but not Sasuke.

Her plan was so simple that even a five year old could do it. It was full proof. Sakura was a medic-nin, so she was exposed to a lot of drugs and chemicals on a daily basis and today was the one day in her life that she thanked god for it. She remember one time where her master Tsunade had showed her a pill that could make any man or woman fall head over heels in love with you and follow every command as if your were their master. The only thing was that after taking the pill, they would fall in love with the first person they lay their eyes upon no matter who it was, they'd follow every order they were given by that person no matter what it was, even if it was to kill themselves they'd do it gladly without hesitation just to make their _master _feel happy.

Tomorrow she had training with her former squad members, and they normally had tea after their train session before going home, so all she had to do since she normally served them tea was to slip the pill in Sasuke's drink and when he takes his first sip start making conversation with him and he'd have to look up at her eventually. It was perfect. With that last thought in mind she settled herself in her bed and slowly drifted off into dream land.

**~~The Next Day~~~ (Sakura's P.O.V.) **

'_Oh my goodness I'm so excited, I can't wait to put my plan into action.'_ I thought as I watched Sasuke-kun and that brat Naruto finish their sparring, they argued quite a bit on who just won but anyone can clearly see that it was Sasuke-kun who won, he's way stronger than Naruto could every be. They called it a draw.

So now we were all finished and were heading to my house for some tea as usual, Kakashi-sensei reading that stupid perverted book as usual, seriously what's so good about that book anyways? And Naruto and Sasuke-kun were just well….glaring at each other, throwing in a few silent insults at each other, they didn't even notice that I didn't talk or anything, am I _that_ invisible?

Anyways we finally arrive at my house; everyone took their seats on the floor around the small table while I excitedly went in the kitchen to make the tea. I after I was finished I took a peep back into the living room where the boys were, just to make sure no one was looking in my direction. Thank God no one was, so I quickly slipped the pill into Sasuke drink and retreated back to the living room with four cups of tea in a tray (don't worry she knew exactly which one was Sasuke's). I placed one each in front of them, my attention was fully on Sasuke-kun just waiting for him to a sip, I didn't have to wait that long though, almost immediately when I put the cups in front of them they picked it up and started to drink even the unsuspecting Sasuke-kun.

I waited for him to finish and I didn't talk immediately because I knew his habits when he dank his tea, he drinks with his eyes closed savoring the taste, but doesn't open them quite yet when he's finished, he usually keeps his eyes closed a little while longer. I decided it was time, all I had to do was make one comment and he would look at me. It was simple.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy you won that spar with Naruto, it just proves even more how much of a loser he is." That was good enough to work, and it would have worked too if that baka Naruto didn't answer me before he did.

"Oh please Sakura –chan, as if Sasuke could ever beat he, I'm way stronger than him, I even grew bigger than him too."

Sasuke still with his eyes closed smirked at Naruto's remark and said, "You may be bigger than me, I will admit you did surpass me in height, that does change that fact that I'm still stronger than you dobe."

Then he did the most horrible thing he could do right now, he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto as he was about to retort.

'_Oh no' _

**Normal P.O.V.**

When the raven opened his eyes, that usual smug look he had on his face melted and a faint blush that Sakura sure as hell didn't miss and a dreamy look in his eyes was replaced, even Kakashi noticed this.

"You know what Sasuke? You should just stab yourself and die."

At that comment Sasuke took out a kunai and was about to follow his _master's_ wish but was immediately stopped when Kakashi realized what he was about to do and surprisingly to Kakashi, Sasuke was struggling out of his grip in attempts to do was his _master_ ordered.

"What the hell Sasuke? I didn't mean for you to actually kill yourself, you of all people should know that."

At those words Sasuke immediately stopped struggling and Kakashi let him go, by now Sakura was enraged, Naruto ruined every chance he every had at the raven loving him now and there was nothing else she could do, "Naruto you baka!! You ruined everything!!!" she was so angry with the blonde that she didn't even notice that she threw a kunai at him until it was too late. Thankfully Sasuke countered it by throwing a kunai also causing it to fly in another direction in sheer panic and glomped his so called _master._

"Oh my goodness Naruto-sama, are you alright? Did that _thing _hurt you?"

'_What the fuck did Sasuke just call me a __**thing**__?!'_ Sakura was bewildered.

"Sasuke….." Kakashi called in a cool voice.

"I was so scared that you die….."

"Sasuke!"

"Cuz if you did I'd be sad and feel so alone and….."

"SASUKE!!!"

"WHAT!!!" finally getting the boy's attention.

"You're killing Naruto." He stated in an unusually calm voice.

"Huh...?"

"You're hugging him so light that he can't breathe, actually he should be unconscious by now. "

Sasuke looked back at the semi-conscious man in his arms to see that Kakashi was right, "NARUTO!!" he panicked and went back to squeezing him again. Kakashi sighed.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"And that's what happened." Sakura was now finished telling her story and waiting for Itachi's response.

"You aren't very smart…are you?" he said bluntly.

"Hey just because I fucked it up does not mean that I'm dumb okay!!" she retorted.

"No I don't mean it about that, I mean u did realize that Sasuke was faking that whole thing did you?" well that question left the pinkette showed out of her mind.

"W-what? What do you mean he faked it? Where did you even come up with that logic in the first place?"

"It was too perfect."

"Huh?"

"For the past two days Sasuke was acting like a love sick puppy, even if it was under some drug you gave him it was too perfect for him to pull it off just like that unless he planned it first." Well it did make sense.

"Ok if so, how did Sasuke know I put it in his tea then." She so didn't want to believe what Itachi was saying was true.

"He probably tasted it in his tea and went along with it as an excuse to act so without any suspicion, besides he's an Uchiha and our clan help make that drug so when he was little he was trained ti withstand it, so one pill wouldn't have worked anyways."

"What? How many would have affected him them?"

"Probably about six pills at once, seven to be sure."

"So you mean he faked it this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"And he was in love with Naruto?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you knew all along?"

"Correct."

"Then why did you still come here for an explanation?"

"Because, because of what you did Sasuke and Naruto are just fucking nonstop in his room and the noises are getting out of hand and I can't sleep, causing me to have to leave my own house and stay by my boyfriend Deidara until they're done, (God knows when that will be) so I came to make a complaint to the source, although I don't mind staying with him though, BUT I STILL HAD TO LEAVE MY OWN HOUSE!!!"

"Oh."

"Oh yeah and Kakashi wants to know if you have more so he can use some on Iruka."

_**Owari**_

**

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!X3**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Meh?**

**Please please please plleeeaaassseeeee review!!!!**

**Ja ne!!!X3**


End file.
